1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aircrafts that use big, longitudinally-extending intake ducts. More specifically, the invention relates to vertical and short takeoff and landing aircrafts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention is a continuation-in-part of previous applications entitled, "IMPROVEMENT TO AIRCRAFT AND HIGH SPEED VEHICLES." These applications combine the advantages of the frontal inclination of the fuselage in generating lift with existing inner fuselage flow ducting systems which do not produce lift or greatly reduce frontal resistance to forward movement.